mewtwo returns 3: two hadoken for the price of A LIFE
by Danfics
Summary: ow my anime teenage angst is showing


mewtube retarns 3: direct to HADOKEN

"roy roy he's our boy! we can't let him be anyone else's toy!" cheered the melee fans.

mewtwo and lucas wtched them from their high throne. it was very high up and they saw like everything, man. it was so high up.

high.

"why do they want roy back so badly?" lucas asked. "roy is alredy back!"

"theyre not satisfied with me. they think im just some stupid character only whiny babies wanted back... okay and more thn them too becaue i am pretty cool. and well... okay yeah they were p. much right lol! but hey, im not super edgy anymore. i have had glorious character development so im chill with it. plus sakurai knew he had to re-add all our old melee pals and forgotten friends even if he tried hating me and killing me at first. well actually he brought me back then i tried killing him. wow im a dick."

"yeah you are bby" lucas said.

the two DLCs made out untilt he cheering grew louder.

"roy roy hes our boy! roy roy hes our toy! roy roy hes our roy!" they cheered.

"okaY I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHITTY TITTY FUCKING COCK SHIT FUK!" mewtwo yelled VERY EDGILY.

"booboo watch your fucking language!" lucas shrieked.

"No i am SICK AND TRED OF THIS!" mewtob yelled. "we need to ask a VERY special friend to lend us a hand, and by a hand, i mean... a soul."

so mewtoooo called his bro hades. not kid icarus hades, but disney hercules hades. and asked for hades to take out ryu's soul from the sea of souls.

"only a great hero can defeat the melee clone scum!" mewtwo said.

lucas nimbly held onto mewtwo. "do we really have to do this?" lucas asked.

"yes. the melee babbies must shut. also we need to get this over with before ryu and roy are actually revealed at E3 in like 6 days, gosh heck." mewtwo replied.

"awww you're watching your fucking language after all! im so proud of you." lucas said.

"yeah, im proud of me too," mewtwo said.

then sora, dnald, and goofy showed up right htere in hades' lair.

"oh shit it's KH2 we need to get the hell out of here before... HE becomes DLC too!"

"im james wood" said hades

so then mewtink and lucas and now ryu went to go fight roy the boy

"hahahah! you cannot defeatith me! i am FAR too strong and I have an unholy power far above yours... FANBOYS!" roy declared

suddenly a bunch of hairy, sweaty, gross, people people came running out toward mewtwo, lucas, and ryu.

"fucking heck!" mewtwo yelled.

"watch out..." ryu said. he held out his hands flamboyantly and sexily as his theme played.

"HADUUUUUKEEEN!" ryu screeched.

"did somebody say ken?" ken said as he popped up.

"ken, watch out! the melee fans will hurt you!" ryu screamed.

suddenly the melee fans were stomping on and ripping apart ken.

"no! my boyfriend!" ryu yelled. he started standing back to back with mewtwo as they hadokened random crap all over and killed the melee fans.

"thank god," sakurai's lingering soul said.

"yes im glad they are finally gone. they are the absolute worst. we created mosnters..." sakuraix's lingering soul said. sakuraix was dead but he still wanted to die. hooray for existenal crisises.

as all the melee fans fell to the ground and vanished, roy cried.

"i just want to be loved by people other than melee fans! if i cant even have fe fans can i at least have smash 4 fans?!" roy screamed.

ryu was so raged filled with the death of his boyfriend he shat nick fury everywhere.

ryu hadokened roy and KILLED HIM.

"NO!" mewtwo and lucas and sakurai and sakuraix yelled.

ryu then grew a cold heart of hate. he was so full of hate it could let him live for 100 years.

edgy...

"ryu no stop your getting TOO edgy! NO!" mewtwo shouted.

"you cant get thru to me... i am all hate ryu said" ryu said

sakurai and sakuraix then blasted their sakurailaser at ryu, killing him.

...then reggie came out of nowhere with a nintendo latched onto his magnificent dong. it was a french bulldog with laser eyes.

reggie then spun around and shot lasers everywhere killing everyone. except mewtwo and lucas... and roy... who somehow lived! and also the sakurais bc they cant die.

"im sorry.. i was blinded by rage!" roy said.

"so was ryu..." lucas said.

then roy, metwo, and lucas combined their ANIME DLC FANSERVICE powers and shot a blast of energy at reggie-dog-man, freeing his prisoner bill trinen... coolio.

"no! now how will I get back at the world or nintendo for letting a nintendo bite my crotch!" reggie screamed. he was about to have his dong destory the world until ryu came out and shot his dick off with a hadoken, murdering him forever.

"somehow we managed to defeat ANOTHER shitty dlc with the power of edginess, love, dlc, heel face turns, and sakurai's involvement, all while including almost the entire cast of previous chapters," mewtwo said.

"except for me," iwata said with satan, wreck-it relph, pac-man, and pac-man 2 appeared.

"ehh you guys dont want to fight us," sakurai said.

"ye your right," satan said as they all backed away.

meanwhile later that night at 3:00 PM, a small hellicopter landed outside near mewtwo. a sexy man with an eyepatch came out and appraoched the alien being.

"hello i'm samuel l jackson and i would like to ask you to join the motherfucking avengers initiative" 


End file.
